Double Date (GaaraError)
by MikoYami1
Summary: A festival for the Kage of the sand but he can't be found
bTitle:/b Double Date

bPair:/b Itaoc (Itayuki) Gaaraoc (GaaraError)

bCommission (for):/b Request

bTheme:/b N/A

bGenre:/b Romance, cutesy ,

bRating:/b PG

bWarning:/b OOC

bWorld:/b Mild Canon

b Status:/b Complete

bDate started:/b 10-16-14

bDate Finished:/b10-16-14

bWord Count/b: 673

bSummary:/b N/A

bPreview Picture/bN/A

bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b I don't own the Character Error she is owned by another oc creator

bDisclaimer:/b I don't know Itachi or the other characters mentioned :Iconmasashikishimoto:

bChapters:/b ficlet

bPrequel/Squeal :/b

bExtra:/b

Error was walking with Yuki around the festival, colorful lanterns lit up the streets. It was a beautiful sight to behold people walking from vender to vender, the scent of the food filling the air and sound or chattering people enjoying their evening.

Error's green eyes watched around enjoying the day. She and Yuki spent all day shopping around for a new Kimono. Her last kimono has been destroyed when it got mud thrown by a traveling merchant. The mud was deep into the soft fabric it couldn't be saved.

"I think purple will fit with your green hair," Yuki whispered watching a couple buy some dango. She was going to buy some for herself but stopped she will buy some when she was with Itachi, "I think you look fine," she turned to her new friend and gave a friendly smile.

"Yeah but my old Kimono looked so much better," Error said crossing her arms over her chest in a pout. It was the day of the Sakura festival and both girls were looking for their dates now, "I mean Gaara liked the red a lot,"

She glanced at the raven haired girl wearing a pink kimono, she seemed lost deep in thought about something, "I don't see how you aren't scared of Gaara," Yuki spoke finally, "the man is freighting" she remember meeting him once without his girlfriend. She was grateful when she finally had a chance to away from him.

Error stared at Yuki for the longest time, "I don't know he really isn't that bad," she had to laugh at memory of their last date. It ended with Gaara and her at the beach watching the sunset, it was romantic and perfect for the two, "He does have a good heart," she winked at Yuki "kind of like the Uchiha,"

Yuki blushed her heart rate increased with the thought of Itachi. Looking away she only sighed, "I guess I understand," she could never see Itachi in the bad light even while he was in Akatsuki, it has been explained he was only a double spy. He still wasn't liked by many villagers after coming back but Yuki would have loved him either way.

"Love has a funny way of working," Error said cracking up and petting Yuki's head. "Don't be scared of Gaara it will be a fun little date," Yuki sighed and nodded. She looked eagerly for Itachi and saw him the distance.

Arms crossed over his chest he looked annoyed with all the fan girls that chose to follow him and Gaara around. Gaara looked equally annoyed but more on verge of snapping. His gourd strapped to his back shook a little. Yuki backed away a bit scared.

"I will be right back," Error said not hiding her anger. She pushed past and without thinking jumped onto Gaara knocking him back a few feet. The red haired Kage seemed to relax his hands wrapped around her waist, "Hello Gaara," she spoke excitedly, she kissed his cheek.

Gaara's cheeks turned a light shade of red that barely matched his hair, "Hello Error," he breathed in a bit relaxed. The girls that had been hovering over him glared at the green haired beauty before shaking her off, "what ook you so long," he breathed.

"Shopping," she shrugged and motioned for Yuki to come.

Yuki took her place standing next to Itachi, she smiled at the handsome male. She was still scared of the red haired Kage but noticed he looked a bit more relaxed with Error around. It helped her relax a bit but she was still tense.

"Itachi lets go look around," she suggested leaving the couple alone.

Gaara watched the couple leave before looking at Error, "I like your purple Kimono," he spoke whispering gently in her ear. "It suits you," he held her closer and kissed her temple, "why don't we go looking around,"

She blushed and nodded, "Yes," she smiled dragging him towards the venders. They spent the night together enjoying the company they provided.


End file.
